The Huntress- Sonic
by Deviant Crew
Summary: The Huntress is back! She appears in Mobius and is now the fate for Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman, Shadow along with all of their friends and enemies. Will they live, or die? Rated T for mild language, violence, and a possibility for blood and gore.


A slender woman with very long black hair and dressed in silver appears in a puff of smoke. She has her back turned, showing her dragon wings. She turns around and her bright red eyes glow.

"Judgement Day... every universe has it's time when it comes to an end for some souls. I have no name. Names are nothing but labels, which I abhor. People call me by a simple nickname. They call me: The Huntress. I travel to a universe and observe the people of that world. I then do the dirty deed of deciding whether they shall be...

Slain,

Salvation,

or Selected.

If these reviewers find all of them unworthy, there will be a merciless bloodbath and there shall be no survivors or way of escape.

If these reviewers find all of them worthy, they will be spared and these people will live in peace.

If these reviewers find them flawed, then there will be a murder of the most sinned character. The others shall be set free, and they will have to live on with their lives without that character.

Join me now, for we shall be observing... Sonic the Hedgehog. Huntress opens a portal and she steps into the Mobius, blending in with the crowd. She has disguised herself as a dragon. She walks across the city and soon she sees the Hedgehog, backed up by a yellow fox that has two tails, and a red Echidna with gigantic fists.

"You won't get away with this, Eggman!" Sonic dashes after the diabolical man in his hover machine.

"You can't stop me with this!" Eggman activates a water shield, and Sonic is caught off guard. Sonic gets caught in the shield, and gets thrown back.

"What?" Sonic is surprised he is using his weakness against him.

"That's right, I finally have you now, Sonic!" Eggman uses the shield to capture Sonic in it.

"Sonic!" Tails and Knuckles try to save him, but they get hit back by Eggman robots.

"I finally have you in defeat, Sonic!" Eggman laughs.

"Sonic, no!" Tails tries his hardest to stop him, but he can't with hundreds of robots attacking them at once.

Eggman laughs as Sonic gasps for air.

"It can't, end like this!" Knuckles tries to get to Sonic, but fails.

"It's all over!" Eggman exclaims as Sonic begins to lose consciousness.

"Alright, break it up." Huntress dashes through the water shield, and blows up Eggman's machine.

"What? Who are you?" Eggman asks.

"I don't have a name. But people call me... Huntress." Huntress fires a yellow blast, which paralyzes Eggman.

"Thank you for saving..." Sonic starts to thank, but he gets knocked down.

"Don't think I'm on your side. I don't pick sides." She kicks Sonic on the ground.

"Sonic!" Tails tries to save him, but she uses an ability that they should have expected she has...

"Chaos Control!" Huntress stops time and grabs Tail's tails. She tosses him to the ground and time returns.

"Who doesn't know Chaos Control?!" Knuckles yells in frustration.

"You." Huntress knocks out Knuckles with a single strike to the back.

"Leave us alone! What are you here for?" Sonic asks as he gets back on his feet.

"Judgement Day." Huntress grabs Sonic's chest and lifts him into the air. "Since I can trust you, I'll tell you who I truly am."

Sonic waits for her to answer.

"I am here to decide your fate. Everyone here: your friends, your enemies, even the people you know will be judged on their Pros and Cons. Then destiny will decide your fate. You may all live, you may all die, but also the most sinned one may die. I must momentarily incapacitate you, just in case you get any ideas." Huntress shoots the yellow paralysis blast at Sonic, and he goes down.

"Whatever comes our way, I'm ready..." Sonic says as he blacks out.

* * *

When Sonic wakes, he can't move. He can only turn his head. He sees every single person there: Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Eggman, Amy, Cream, Big, Rouge, Omega, Silver, Team Chaotix, even his human adversaries such as Chris Thorndike and Princess Elise. They are very high in the sky, on top of a giant stone tower. Everyone else cannot move but their heads as well.

"Now that I have you all here, I'll tell you the same thing I told Sonic. Here's the rundown: Where you are standing is what I call the Verdict Tower. I have observed you all for a while and I know quite a bit about all of you. Once I quickly wrap up each of you, it will be time for the viewers to decide your fate. Will you all be killed, all be saved, or will the most sinful character die? It is all up to them now. Everyone in this city can see you from here, and this is a broadcast across all televisions in Mobius, and America!" Huntress explains.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Huntress starts off with the hero himself. "You are very loyal to your friends, and you save all of these people from certain doom that is attempted to be descent upon by Dr. Ivo Robotnik. You are very strong and very brave. You do have a dark side, that you have let flourish out of control once or twice. Dark Sonic, am I right? You try to hide your anger, and try to stop Eggman all by yourself, which is why you almost lost to Eggman. You help all of your friends out, **everyone** with their problems, but who will be there to help you?" Huntress analyzes.

"Tails 'Miles' Prower." Huntress moves on to Tails. "You've known Sonic for as long as you could remember, and you always make great inventions to have Sonic's back in battle. Is this maybe because when you were young, you wanted to feel like you are important? Perhaps you do, inside." Huntress says.

"Knuckles the Echidna." Huntress walks over to Knuckles. "You have been cruel to Sonic the first time you two met. However, over the years, you two have been getting along. Perhaps you were paranoid about your precious Master Emerald, and I can see why. Over the years, you have changed your ways. Some for better, some for worse. You certainly have plenty of friends now, and started your own team, but I'll get to them later. As you go on more and more adventures, you forget your major directive: **protecting this****!**" Huntress manically laughs as she holds the humongous green gem above head with one hand.

"What? Give that back, Dragon Breath!" Knuckles tries his best to move, but no matter now much he tries, he can't break the spell.

"It's not my fault that such a powerful gem was left unprotected. You got careless, Knuckles." Huntress puts the gem down gently.

"Dr. Robotnik, and no, I will never call you Eggman." Huntress stares at the old man. "You are a so called 'genius', but you have never won a single fight with Sonic. For so many years, plan after plan, you have failed. And with 300 IQ? I am ashamed. Your intelligence should have gone to a much better use than failed plans to defeat a Hedgehog. You only got lucky that you found Sonic's weakness after all of these years. There's not much more to say about you, except that you are an absolute failure." Huntress pulls at Eggman's mustache to mock him, and Eggman snaps back.

"Team Dark." Huntress eyes Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. "There is not much to say about Omega. He's a robot who doesn't want to work for Robotnik... moving on. Rouge, you are a sly bat who loves gems so much, you would steal them. And that's what you do. But what do you do with them, spend them? Of course not. No, you want to marvel at their shine and grace. Why not put those gems to use, dammit?! Shadow, the most interesting one of the group. You are a clone of Sonic and you were invented to protect Maria. You failed your objective, and decided to transition to a more... destructive objective. You had a whole dispute within yourself and faced your own father... which doesn't even make any **fucking **sense at all!" Huntress screams, but she controls herself. "Sorry, getting off topic. You ended up as an anti-hero, and you sometimes help Sonic, but other times you don't." Huntress finishes up on Team Dark and moves on to Team Chaotix.

"Wow, what to say? There really isn't much. I guess I would have to say that Vector is very quirky and usually acts before thinking. You also have a little greed when it comes to money. Charmy is very energetic and usually does what Vector says, without considering what Espio has to say. Espio, you are the most responsible in the team, and usually is stuck fixing messes that Vector and Charmy cause. I think you are a little unappreciated." Huntress explains.

"It's true. You two never appreciate anything I do!" Espio shouts.

"Next up we have Team Amy." Huntress rolls her eyes. "Amy, you are so clingy to Sonic. Have you ever thought that Sonic feels uncomfortable? For all we know, Amy might, just may be in love with you, but chasing after him doesn't help anything. Love is something that takes patience and time, not quickly and instant. The sooner both you and Sonic understand that, the better off you'll all be. And if Sonic doesn't love you, then you'll never know by chasing him around. What we need is closure. No running, no perusing, just a simple one-on-one talk to understand each other's feelings." Huntress finishes with Amy. She turns to see Cream whimpering and about to cry.

"Cream, darling. Please don't cry. You are a very sweet and loving girl who always cares about her friends so much. You are shy, but try so hard to break from your old chrysalis and become a beautiful, outgoing butterfly. On the other hand, you are very naive because of being brought up like a princess by your mother, Vanilla. You always politely mind your manners, but sometimes you act completely childish. You are only a caterpillar, Cream. You have a very strong potential, but you aren't old enough to reach it yet." Huntress sees the big purple cat.

"Oh boy, what to say? Big the Cat, you are a easygoing person, and are always laid-back, even if the world around you is collapsing. This could cause a big problem when it comes to being alert of your surroundings. What's that? A big liquid monster is destroying the entire city? **Let's go fishing!**" Huntress calms down again. "I apologize, that was uncalled for. Strong, gentle, and 'slow', you live a peaceful life ignorantly. You definitely need some work." Huntress criticizes.

"Alright, time for the hardest one of all to control my anger: the humans. So much things to say. Chris, you aren't too big..." Huntress gets interrupted.

"Did you call me?" Big asks.

"Shut up before I shut your mouth closed permanently!" Huntress yells. She turns back to Chris.

"You aren't the worst human, but you are quite selfish, coming from a family full of riches, but doesn't have what you really need: Attention. So when you find a new friend and you realize that he has to leave one day, you become selfish and greedy. You make it all about yourself and run away from your own parents. I understand that you desperately required affection from someone, but just look at me! I'm all by myself all of the time. I never complain about how lonely I am. For 10,000 years I've been alone..." Huntress says. She tries to hold back her emotions, but Sonic can see a single tear flow down her eye. She sucks it up, and shakes it off. "Enough of that! Moving on!" Huntress ends with the last person.

"Princess Elise, oh fuck, where do I start? You are selfish, you are helpless, you are spoiled, and you are even more unintelligent than Big the Cat! You would **love** to have bestiality with a Hedgehog you just met, and it makes me sick! You get kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik, who can't even keep a group of incompetent minions under his control without blowing into a Magic Conch Shell! When your parade in the streets, you don't even think about putting guards around you to protect yourself! Have you learned nothing from JFK? You are the worst Princess I have ever met!"

Huntress walks to the center once more. "So, what shall it be?

_Slain_,

_Salvation_,

or _Selection_?

It's all up to you. Put your answer in the review box and we shall see their fate."


End file.
